


The Shoemaker

by helva2260



Series: Cover Art for the Podfic Big Bang [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Genderqueer Character, Podfic Big Bang 2013, Podfic Cover Art, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helva2260/pseuds/helva2260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for jelazakazone's wonderful podfic of fleete's equally wonderful story!</p><p>Historical magical AU. At the dawn of the twentieth century, Freya Lake is the headmistress of a Glastonbury orphanage for magical children. And despite all the seers’ dire warnings, Freya is happy; her infatuation with the shoemaker’s apprentice—who may or may not be a girl underneath his shirt and trousers—is slowly coming to a head. But then a woman claiming to be Morgan Le Fay shows up on the orphanage steps, demanding to see Emrys, and Freya is forced to rearrange her priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shoemaker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The Shoemaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932352) by [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela). 
  * Inspired by [The Shoemaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583082) by [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete). 



My second and final offering for the Podfic Big Bang this year, is an excellent Freya/Gwen story, [The Shoemaker](../583082) by [](http://fleete.livejournal.com/profile)[**fleete**](http://fleete.livejournal.com/) (NC-17). It was podficced by the equally excellent [](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/profile)[**jelazakazone**](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/) , betaed by [](http://kalakirya.livejournal.com/profile)[**kalakirya**](http://kalakirya.livejournal.com/), and can be downloaded at [Dreamwidth](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/47658.html) or [AO3](../932352).

 

I made several covers, but in the end this was the one chosen for the podbook:

  


  
And for interest's sake, the other cover variants:

      

* * *

  
**Resource credits:**

* Gwen's picture along with the shots of Arthur's boat and the Lake of Avalon came from [Merlin's Keep](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/) \- they are a brilliantly reliable resource, and I can't rec them enough! The photos of course belong primarily to the BBC and its production partners on the show.

* Freya's picture came from [Snowasian](http://snowasian.blogspot.co.uk/2012/05/this-is-start-of-something-big.html)'s post, but I'm afraid I've no idea where she got it from or who to credit the photo to.

* The beautifully atmospheric cobbler's bench photo is the property of [Armando J. Heredia](http://blog.nikonians.org/covey22/2009/05/the-cobblers-bench.html).

* The Edwardian-style wallpaper was taken from Twiggy's collection [here](http://www.wallpapersandborders.co.uk/twiggy-edwardian-wallpaper-104501-purple-by-muriva-10060-p.asp) (although the Duck Egg blue version doesn't seem to be on the site any more, so I've linked the purple version!).

* And last but not least, the fonts! [Fortunaschwein](http://www.1001fonts.com/fortunaschwein-font.html) was created by anke-art, and [Trinigan FG](http://www.1001fonts.com/trinigan-fg-font.html) was created by Andreas Höfeld.

 


End file.
